If I Saved My Heart For You
by Ectofeature
Summary: Shinnosuke Nohara. Tooru Kazama. Uno es un pirata y el otro un sireno al que le prohíben cualquier tipo de relación con los humanos, destinados a estar juntos. ¿Qué pasará cuando todo se complique en el mar y en el barco? / Shinkaza / MermaidPirate!AU / Multichapter.


Nuestra historia empieza en los fríos mares del norte, donde surcaban los piratas en busca de la Isla de los sirenas. Según las leyendas, allí vivían estas damas de mar, rodeada del oro y los lujos que le quitaban a los lobos de mar. También surcaban estas aguas los marines, intentando atrapar a los dichosos piratas, aunque esto solía acabar al revés.  
>Miles de vidas habían sido arrebatadas en esos mares. Y ahora estaba a punto de ser arrebatada otra. Específicamente la de un niño de cinco años.<br>- ¡Papá! ¡Papá no! ¡Suéltame! -Sollozaba, mientras que el Capitán del barco pirata lo agarraba por su camisetita roja.  
>Un par de ojos morados por suerte o desgracia lo habían visto todo. Ese niño se llamaba Shinnosuke, y su padre, un marine había sido asesinado por los piratas. El pobre acompañaba al hombre con intenciones de aprender lo que era ser un navegante. Sin embargo… Lo habían capturado.<br>El ser que observaba la escena se encogió asustado cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo del niño ser balanceado desde la borda del barco, amenazando con tirarlo. El pobre seguía llorando, pero era completamente ignorado por la tripulación.  
>- Reza lo que sepas, niñato.<br>Dicho esto, con toda su fuerza lanzó el pequeño cuerpo tan lejos como pudo, como si se tratase de una simple piedrecita.  
>Las orejas puntiagudas del ser que lo observaba percibieron el grito del pobre chico. Tenía que hacer algo como fuese. Y lo hizo.<p>

Shinnosuke abrió sus amarillos ojos, extrañado por culpa del sol que le pegaba en la cara. Sus sedientos labios sabían a sal del mar, y notaba todo su cuerpo cansado. Sin embargo, su mirada se cruzó sorprendentemente con la de un chico de pelo azul con flequillo y piel con un tono claro de morado que se encontraba encima suya.  
>En su rostro podía ver además de una expresión preocupada, algunas escamas que sobresalían de su mejilla.<br>- Rápido. -Le apresuró con voz celestial. -Tienes que desear estar recuperado del todo.  
>- Ihhh… ¿Q-qué…? -El niño empezó a toser, agarrando lo que tenía a mano con fuerza. ¿Arena? ¿Acaso estaba en una isla…?<br>- ¡Rápido! Si las algas curativas pierden su efecto morirás. Desea estar recuperado del todo.  
>Shinnosuke parpadeó un par de veces.<br>- Deseo estar recuperado del todo. -Soltó al fin, volviendo a toser con fuerza, pero pronto sus labios se vieron invadidos por los del extraño chico que seguía apoyado con ambas manos alrededor de su pequeña cabeza.  
>En cuanto ocurrió esto, notó algo cálido en la tripa que fue ascendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Ya no tenía sed, ni cansancio, es más, hasta la cabeza dejó de dolerle. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que en cuanto esto pasó el chico de piel morada se separó de él con una pequeña sonrisa.<br>Shinnosuke se incorporó tirando al chico, mientras se agarraba la cabeza un poco confuso.  
>- ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Y dónde está mi padre?<br>Cuando agachó la mirada para encarar al niño que era de su edad si no más pequeño, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Este tenía cola de pez, color azul y branquias. Además de escamas también en los brazos.  
>- Los besos de Sirena cumplen deseos. Aunque solo una vez. -El chico confirmó las sospechas del moreno de que era un habitante del mar. -Y respecto a tu padre… Sólo he podido salvarte a ti… Lo siento.<br>Shinnosuke se quedó callado unos momentos, antes de tirar del niño dándole un abrazo por sorpresa.  
>- Gracias por salvarme… -Murmuró sollozando.<br>El sireno se quedó un momento descolocado, antes de abrazarlo también.

Pasaron un par días, en los que Shinnosuke se alimentó y bebió de cocos y peces que el niño, de nombre Tooru Kazama, le pescaba.  
>Sin embargo, cuando dio el tercero, un barco atracó en la isla sin nombre.<br>- ¿Q-qué hago? -Preguntó el niño humano a su nuevo amigo, el cual estaba junto a él escondido detrás de una roca.  
>- ¡Tienes que ir con ellos! -Le regañó. -Si te quedas aquí… No sobrevivirás.<br>- Woooo, wooo. Pero entonces… No volveremos a vernos.  
>Tooru se quedó callado unos momentos, antes de ladear la cabeza con una triste sonrisa<br>- Estaré contento sabiendo que estás vivo, Shinnosuke.  
>El pequeño moreno se sonrojó hasta las orejas, soltando una especie de "ejeeee que bonito".<br>Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, cuando se giró.  
>- Te prometo que volveremos a vernos. Ejee~<br>- Entonces estaré esperando. -Asintió el sireno con fuerza.  
>- Hasta pronto.<br>Dicho esto salió corriendo. Kazama se escondió un poco mejor, y pudo oír las voces de los piratas. No estaba seguro de si eran hostiles o amables. Pero si Shinnosuke pasaba otro día a su lado sabía que los de su tribu vendrían a asesinarlo.  
>Ayudar o relacionarse con los humanos estaba completamente prohibido si no era para alimentarse de su carne. Nadie podía saber de la existencia de su raza.<br>La había liado pero bien…  
>- ¡Capitán Nohara! ¡Un niño!<br>- ¿Un niño, Kawaguchi?  
>- ¡Así es!<br>La voz del capitán sonaba amable…  
>- Me llamo Shinnosuke y tengo cinco años. -Casi podía sentir a distancia el miedo en el cuerpo de su amigo.<br>- ¿Qué hace un niño como tu aquí?  
>- Mi padre fue asesinado y… Desperté aquí… -Se explicó Shinnosuke.<br>- …Comprendo. Kawaguchi.  
>- ¿Si, señor?<br>- Traiga mantas y provisiones.  
>- Señor…<br>- A partir de ahora serás Shinnosuke Nohara. Hijo del grandioso Capitán Hiroshi Nohara. -Kazama sonrió con emoción.  
>- ¡Wooooo!<br>- Volvamos al barco. Hemos encontrado todo lo que necesitábamos.

Después de una media hora ya no había nadie más en la isla desierta que Kazama, aun detrás de una roca.  
>Se asomó para ver como un barco Pirata desaparecía en el horizonte, y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.<br>- Buena suerte, Shinnosuke Nohara. -Sonrió un poco, antes de volver a meterse en el mar.


End file.
